


Silence

by ReadingHell



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Demiromantic, Human AU, but it's up to you, you can see a beginning of Analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingHell/pseuds/ReadingHell
Summary: Fic for the tumblr user @sanderssides-fics for a fic exchangeI’m not Demiromantic, I don’t know how does it feel to be like that, so I just looked up for information. If you think I misunderstood the concept please tell me ♥Patton finds out that Logan has never had their first kiss but are also demiromantic so it’s a quest for him.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Coming out

It was late at night, but on Saturday things like that didn’t matter much. The four have spent the afternoon watching movie after movie, partially because of Roman’s love for Disney, but mostly because of the tradition they all had since high school. They were using the long red sofa in Roman’s living room, a coffee table holding the various snacks and drinks they bought, a large gray blanket over their bodies. Virgil was sitting on the left side, his arms used as a pillow. Roman’s empty space was besides him, but the owner of the house was already looking through his collection, determined to choose the last movie of the night, mumbling the lyrics of the songs of each movie he stared at. Logan was sitting calmly besides Patton, looking through his phone, while the older was looking at the rolling credits of the last movie, his mind wandering somewhere else. It was a calm day, and the silence was greatly appreciated after a long week of work and study.   
  


As always, the first one to break the silence was Patton, who dramatically fell over Logan’s lap to call his attention. “Have you ever wondered what would it feel like to have a true love kiss, Lo-lo?”  
  


“Not really. True love is fictional, as it’s a simple close affection that one can feel many times in their lives. With that on mind, as long as you feel some kind of sexual or romantic attraction towards the other, any kiss would feel equally good, releasing the same amount of Oxytocin.”  
  


“Logan, you really don’t know anything about romance” Quickly Patton stood up, pouting at his friend. “True love is completely real! Is the moment in which you find your other half, your soulmate! Am I right Roman?”  
  


“Of course you are, dear friend! Love is a valiant quest to find that one true other, the one you’re willing to fight for, and shower in affection” He dramatically put a hand over his heart, his other hand holding a copy of The Lady and the Trump". “You must have kissed someone at some point, right? All those facts are not rival to feelings”  
  


“In fact, no I haven’t. I did not have the chance, nor I think it’s something that important.” He grew more and more uncomfortable as the subject kept being talked, which didn’t help with Roman’s shocked face.  
  


“Are you kidding me? Never ever? How’s that even possible!” He left the movie in the table and examined Logan like he was some weird lab subject that didn’t turn out as expected. “At this point you’ve probably dated at least one person, am I right?”  
  


Logan was about to say something, but quickly closed his mind, looking back at the phone between his hands. Virgil was staring at him, worried about the expression on his face but choosing not to say anything. Silence came back to the room, tho this time it wasn’t as comfortable as before. Roman set up the movie, Patton cleaned the mess and threw to the trash the empty bags. The selection screen shined through the darkness of the room.  
  


“So…now I’m curious” Again, Patton was the first one to talk, all eyes on him. “Have you ever been in love, Logan?” Again, he tensed up, trying to look somewhere else. Patton and Roman sat on their place, which made it look to Virgil like they were cornering him. He knew Logan would get uncomfortable, he also knew he won’t say anything, so he had to think fast.

“Why the sudden curiosity?”  
  


“I dunno. I just noticed I’ve never heard you talk about any crush you’ve ever had.”  
  


“Maybe it’s just because I have a very reserved personality. You must know by now that feelings are not exactly my department”  
  


“Then talk now!” Roman basically threw himself over him, which made the situation even worse. Logan’s hands were now grabbing his knees firmly, looking at Roman directly in the eyes, trying to calculate what his intentions were. “You must have had a crush at least, someone you felt turned on by, something!” Things were getting out of hand, Virgil was trying to look for a way to stop things from getting worse, to deviate the conversation.  
  


“Why don’t we start the mov-”  
  


“I haven’t.” Logic’s voice cracked slightly for a second, but kept talking. “It has never been in my priorities, and I never tried anything about it. I’m demiromantic.”  
  


Again, silence. The words sank in each of them in different ways. Roman and Virgil were in shock, but for completely different reasons. Virgil knew very well, he has known about it for many years already, but it was an unspoken rule that it’d remain a secret between the two of them. They didn’t know how that would turn out after all, and the experience taught him that it wouldn’t end up well, and one thing was losing others but this was different. They have been friends for more than five years, they’ve confided in each other with almost everything, becoming a second family. He knew, that even if Logan acted all cold and calculated, he was scared. He noticed it in his eyes when Virgil stood up and was able to see him more clearly, in how he fumbled with his hands, playing with his fingers in a rhythmical nervous pattern. Besides that, his face was stone, looking between the other two, waiting for a response.  
  


“Well…that explains it” Eyes turned to Roman, who was scratching his neck nervously. “I always thought there was something that I didn’t know. I guess I’m glad you were able to tell us.”  
  


“Next time try not to attack him like that, Princey” came Virgil snark remark, getting only an apologetic look from the other.  
  


“But wait, wait” Patton was the next one to talk, looking at us with a puzzled expression. “What…is Demiromantic?”.  
  


“Oh, it’s simple” Logan spoke, happy of being able to focus his mind on a task. 

“Demiromantic is when you are only able to feel a romantic feeling when a strong emotional bond is formed beforehand. Of course, it’s not with everybody, and sometimes it takes longer. So far, I haven’t been able to find the correct individual.”  
  


“But…isn’t that normal?” Patton sat on the floor in front of him, eyes shinning, 

“Like, you meet someone, you get to know them, your feelings grow and that’s love!” He smiled at Patton’s childish attitude, but was glad to answer every question. Being curious is better than being repealed, after all.  
  


“Well, in my case it takes longer than usual. Personally, I like to get to know the person for a long time before even thinking about the idea, and even then most of the time I prefer staying just as friends rather than risking into a romantic relationship I do not know the outcome of.”  
  


“But you can’t just, like, be a coward your whole life!!” Patton’s eyes were shinning with determination, his hands clapping slightly in excitement. “Love is so beautiful! You have to take the risk someday, at least to know how it feels!” He hooked up an arm around Logan’s arm, beaming “Next time, tell me and I’ll try to help, okay? I’ll help you with it!”  
  


“Thanks Patton.” Logan’s smile looked genuine, something rare to see. Patton stood up and screamed something about ‘making celebration cookies all together’ and rushed to the kitchen, being closely followed by Roman. Finally, things were calm again, an air of joy filling the silence in the room, hopefully the last silence of the night. Virgil looked at Logan thoughtfully, still processing what just happened.  
  


“What’s wrong, Verge?”  
  


“Are you okay there, Logan?” He seemed to think about the answer for a while, before looking back to him.  
  


“Yes. In fact, I think I haven’t been this happy in a long time. Surely coming out is as gratifying as many people say.” He frowned a bit, now he analyzing Virgil’s body language. “On the other hand, You don’t seem to be okay. Is something bothering you?”  
  


“It’s just…” He passed his hands through his hair in a nervous way, fluffing his messy bangs. “Pat’s reaction would have made me so angry in your place. He doesn’t seem to get the part of you not being interested in that! He just, he’s only talking from his point of view, and that angers me. I thought he’d be more open-minded.”  
  


“Virgil…” He smiled again, making the weird action even more weird. Twice in a day surely made the night special. “People not always react the way we expect them to, and that does not mean they do so in a bad way. Patton has a life and surroundings that follow the same pattern related with romance, so getting him out of what is socially seen as okay, and making him see a new side of it can be hard, and complicated to get at first. I cannot be more thankful for the fact that he did in fact accept me, on his own way.”  
  


He smiled at the nerd “You surely are something different.”  
  


“Of course. I’m Demiromantic. You didn’t hear me the first time?” Now it was time for Virgil’s laugh to break the silence, making even Patton and Roman look at them from the kitchen, wondering what happened to make the usual gloomy person laugh so loudly. Once he calmed, Logan spoke again “Shall we go make some cookies?”  
  


“Yeah. Let’s make some cookies."


End file.
